


I thought you were straight

by ArthurCures, ZombieToshiro



Series: I thought you were straight [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurCures/pseuds/ArthurCures, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieToshiro/pseuds/ZombieToshiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotarou is alone in his room while his roommate is on a date with the captain. As he thought of an idea to kill his boredom he remembered about Sousuke. Deciding that he never really had a chance to get to know him, he goes off to bother his senpai. Only he doesn't know is that he is going to find out more about himself than he realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you were straight

_‘ITS SO BORING!!!’_

 

It’s the middle of the day when Momotaru sighs as he tosses himself on Ai-sempai’s bed. Ai-senpai left with Captain on a date over 30 minutes ago. Momo looks around and sees theres nothing to do in his dorm room. He thinks over what he can use to entertain himself. He rapidly sits up on the bed and remembers Sousuke might not be doing anything. With new found energy he jumps off the bed and runs over to his senpais room.

 

>

 

Sousuke lays on Rin’s bed with his phone in his hand. _‘Where the fuck is Rin?’_ He thought as he looks through his phone to see if he got any texts. He’s about to refresh his phone for new messages until he hears obnoxious pounding on the door, causing him to drop his phone on his face in surprise.  He gets off the bed and goes to answer the door. As soon as he opens the door, an orange blur rushes by and lands on Rin’s bed. Sousuke turns and looks at said blur,and realizes it was Momo.

 

Sousuke walks over to the bed and sighs. “What are you doing in my room, Minishiba?”

 

“My name is Momotaru Mikoshiba! And I’m bored!!!” Momo huffs.

 

“I’m not here to be your personal entertainment.” Sousuke looks toward the door then back at Momo.

 

Momo looks up at Sousuke. “But senpai isn't here to talk with me! Besides, aren’t you bored?”

 

Sousuke looks over to the side of the room not wanting to show that he has a point. “Fine just because Rin isn’t here I’ll allow it.”

 

Momo scoots over to make room for Sousuke. Sousuke sits next to him and asks, ”Why isn’t Ai here anyways?”

 

Momo pouts. “He went on a date with the captain and won’t be back in a while.”

 

Sousuke eyes widen as he grabs momo’s shoulders. “What Captain!?!?”

 

Momo looks up shocked. “We only have one captain.”

 

Sousuke thinks to himself, _‘Ok Shark week(Rin) didn’t mention he was dating Ai! And he definitely didn’t tell me he was gay.’_

 

Momo still being held by Sousuke, “So….I’m guessing you didn’t know.”

 

Sousuke releases Momo and slowly breathes out. “I didn’t even know he was gay….”

 

Sousuke starts pondering over the subject then ask, “Hey...are you gay?”

 

Momo face goes through various shades of colors as he exclaims, “I’m not gay. I’m as straight as straight gets.”

 

Sousuke stares blankly at him not believing a word he just said. “Have you ever kissed a girl?”

 

Momo starts shifting around. “hmm….no.”

 

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” He continues to stare at him.

 

Momo face gets red. “No but kissing a guy wouldn’t be the same as kissing a girl, right?”

 

 _‘Ah, why not?’_  Sousuke grabs Momo’s chin and kisses him.

 

Momo’s eyes widen and he makes a distressed otter noise, which freaks out Sousuke.

 

“So, how did that kiss feel for you?”

 

Momo face is completely red as he looks up at Sousuke. “Well that was just one kiss….maybe if I had some more….I could answer that question.”

 

_‘Wow this kid is fast….ah who cares I’m going for it’_

 

Sousuke leans in and kisses Momo again. This time Momo is prepared and responds to the kiss. As they continue the kiss, Sousuke opens his eyes to see Momo with his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Sousuke breaks the kiss and says, “Relax.” As he connects their lips again, he still feels that Momo is tense and decides to run his hand through Momo’s hair to relax him. Momo slowly lifts his arms around Sousuke’s neck and relaxes into the kiss.

 

Sousuke shifts Momo onto his lap to help make the kiss more comfortable. Momo groans into the kiss as their hips meet. Sousuke wraps his arms around Momo’s waist and licks at his lips. Momo flinches a little but slowly parts his lips. Sousuke slowly slides his tongue against Momos’ gently. Momo’s responds to it and also slides against Sousukes'.

 

As the kiss continues, Sousuke gently runs his hands down Momo’s back and caresses his back. Momo unexpectedly moans and bucks into Sousuke’s hips, causing Sousuke to moan at the friction.

 

Sousuke flips them over so Momo is laying on the bed and himself over him. Momo starting to feel uncomfortably hot starts to take off his shirt, Sousuke following after. Momo looks at Sousuke’s chest practically moaning at the sight of his pecs. _’I need to touch those later.’_  

 

Momo grasps at Sousuke’s hair and moves his head lower. Sousuke takes the hint, and slowly kisses down his jawline reaching the neck. He starts nipping at his neck as Momo moans. He kisses down Momo’s chest slowly and reaches his shorts. He glances up at Momo and sees he is completely lost in lust.

 

He goes to pull Momo’s shorts down.

 

Then the door opens.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!?!?!?!” Rin yelled at them. Sousuke jumps up in surprise and hit his head on the bunk bed, while Momo covers himself with the blanket in shock.

 

But before Rin could continue on his rampage, Nitori enters the room and sees the situation. He then grabs his angry shark boyfriend and looks towards Sousuke and Momo and proceeds to tell them. “I’m going to take Rin with me to my room. So for the next hour you guys will have your privacy but be mindful to clean up after yourselves.”

 

Rin wasn’t about to have any of it until Nitori pulls him down and starts whispering into his ear. Rin’s face show signs of blushing and replies to Sousuke and Momo, “You guys have one hour.”

 

Rin and Nitori exit the room leaving Momo and Sousuke by themselves again.

 

Sousuke and Momo look at each other and turn red.

 

Sousuke decides to speak first. “Maybe we should stop here for now. That was getting a little to intense for your first time kissing.”

 

“So...does that mean this won’t be the last time?” Momo mumbles.

 

Sousuke smirks, “Do you want this to be the last time?”

 

“ No!!!” He answers quickly.

 

Sousuke places his hand on his head. “Then this won’t be the last time.”

 

“So does that mean we’re boyfriends?!?!?” Momo asks excitedly.

 

“What?”

 

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends?” Momo repeats himself.

 

“I thought you were straight.”

 

“Well maybe I’m bi or something...so...ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND?!” Momo starts out calm then starts yelling.

 

Sousuke presses his forehead to Momos. “Yes”

 

Momo’s face brightens up and he shouts,” Yay!!! Now I have someone to go hunting for stagbeatles with me.”

 

_‘What did I get myself into?'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfic please don't kill us. We also wrote this around 3am. We were shitfaced and giggly. This is our contribution to the SouMomo fandom since theres hardly anything out there. 
> 
> We had a hard time being serious about this fanfic because of how many times we mispronounced Sousuke's name and said Sasuke instead, followed by the other screaming Naruto!!!


End file.
